Mickey Mouse and His Amazing Friends
by Tomahawk41
Summary: An early birthday tribute to the mouse that started it all. Enjoy!


After another long, taxing day of work, Mickey Mouse trudged home tiredly. His life had never been easy, what with him being a superstar and all; new cartoons, public apperances for baseball games, and running several theme parks around the world is no easy task, and he knew it better than anyone else. And these days, it almost felt like nobody really appreciated the things that he did. All people ever cared about these days was the next big teen sensation. Sure, he thought, they have all the time in the world to fawn over the Justin Biebers and Lady Gagas of the world, but never any time to show good ol' Mickey Mouse some appreciation. Nobody even seemed to realize that it was his birthday today. But at the very least, the day was over, and he could finally come home and relax.

Mickey finally came up to his house, a humble little building in the suburbs. Everything was as he had left it that morning; the lights were off, the shutters were closed, it was all in order. But when Mickey went to open the door, something felt odd. The door was already opened. Mickey thought it was strange to see that his door was already opened, and it was a little unnerving, too. Could someone have broken into his house while he was out? Not wanting to take any chances, he slowly opened the door and crept inside. The lights were off, which was a good-enough sign. As he shut the door behind him, he flipped on the light switch; and then, all of a sudden...

_**"SURPRIIIISE!"**_

"H'ohmygosh!" Mickey jumped backwards in surprise at the sudden appearance of Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and Minnie among several of his other friends. "Wh-wh-what's all this about?"

"It's a party!" Donald squacked happily.

"A-hyuk, yeah! Just for you!" Goofy laughed. "We've been plannin' this all week long! I made the cake!"

"WITH some help, of course," Phantom the Skitty said as she popped up underneath Goofy's hat.

"Happy Birthday, Mickey," Minnie smiled sweetly as she pecked Mickey on the cheek. Pluto jumped up and licked his best friend on the other cheek.

"Gee, you guys," Mickey chuckled as he scratched behind Pluto's ears. "This is really nice and all. But ya didn't need to do all this for me."

"Oh, we know we didn't HAVE to do it," Belle smiled. "But we wanted to, anyway."

"Really?" Mickey asked.

"Well, sure!" Papa T said. "Why wouldn't we? You've done a lot for us, so it's only fair we do something for you!"

"Mickey, you've been a part of all of our lives, in one way or another," Molly said, kneeling down to Mickey's level and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've given us so much...dreams, memories, inspiration, much of it is thanks to you. And we wanted to do something for you in return."

"Yep, so we all chipped in and put together this party for you," Taylor nodded. "A very special party for a very special mouse."

"It wasn't easy, though, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't worth it," Aubs grinned.

"We know you've been feeling kind of down and out these days," No Limit added. "So, that's part of the reason we planned this out for you; to make you feel better, and to remind you that you still have friends that care for you!"

Mickey's eyes welled up; he wiped his eyes and smiled. "H'aww, shucks, you guys," he said, his voice cracking. Essteka offered him a tissue box, to which Mickey took one and tried to compose himself. "This is...this really means a lot to me. I mean it, this is really something." He cleared his eyes one more time as he pulled it together. "You know? I've been working so hard these past couple years to stay popular, and I've never really been all that happy doing it. Sure, there were one or two moments along the way that were fantastic, but I've never been truly happy."

"Well, working with Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers'll do that too you," Kermit the Frog quipped.

"But seeing all you here's made me realize something," Mickey continued. "That no matter what happens, or whoever comes along, there's always gonna be people that care about ya."

"That's the spirit, little friend," Captain America gave Mickey a thumbs-up, as did Iron Man, Thor, and Spider Man.

"So, I wanna thank you guys for doin' all this for me," Mickey smiled. "It truly means a lot."

"It's no trouble, Mickey," Pocahontas said, pulling Mickey into a warm embrace. "That's what friends are for."

"Hey, can we get to the cake now?" Dr. Dude asked. "I'm gettin' hungry over here!"

"Haha, sure thing, Doc!" Mickey laughed as he and his friends got the party underway.

* * *

**There's nothing complicated...'bout the way we live...**

Mickey happily played fetch with Pluto, tossing the ball into the air and watching his friend retrieve it for him.

**We're all here for each other...happy to give...**

Goofy painted one part of a sailboat that he, Donald, and Mickey were building, as Donald installed the steering wheel and Mickey raised the sails.

**Proud of who we are...**

When the boat was finished, the trio gave a salute to the boat, and then to each other.

**Humble beneath the stars...**

At nightttime, Mickey and Minnie sat on the deck of the sailboat as they saw the moon come over the horizon.

**We've ev'rything we need...the moon, the sun...**

Mickey stood in awe as Kida showed him and No Limit the city of Atlantis from a high cliff.

**There is more than enough here...for ev'ryone...**

Mickey, Belle, Heather, and the Beast browsed through the library wing of the Beast's castle, searching for the right books to read.

**All we have we share...**

Mickey and Pooh Bear scaled the honey tree in the Hundred Acre Wood with a honeypot in hand, hoping to get some honey from the bees.

**And all of us, we care...**

**So come on!**

**Welcome, to our fa-mily time,**

**Welcome, to our bro-ther-ly time...**

At Muppet Theater, Mickey (dressed up as a composer) lead the Firefly Five Plus Louis in a rousing jazz number as Tiana and Naveen danced up on stage. Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Mama Odie, Ray, Charlotte, Phantom and Lunise danced along with the people in the crowd.

**We're happy, givin' and takin'**

**To the friends we're makin',**

**There's nothin' we won't do...**

Louis the Alligator broke off from his trumpet playing and snatched Mickey up onto the stage, prompting him to dance along.

**Welcome, to our fa-mily time,**

**Welcome, to our bro-ther-ly time...**

On the ocean, Mickey stayed close to Molly and Ariel as the three of them rode a surfboard underneath a giant wave. Mickey looked behind him and noticed that the wave was coming down on them; when Molly and Ariel looked, however, the wave had already come down.

**This is our fes-ti-val, you know and**

**Best of all...we're here to share it all...**

When Molly and Ariel opened their eyes, they noticed that their legs had become mermaid's tails; Mickey wiggled his fingers, expelling magic dust from them with a smile. Molly giggled as she hugged Mickey happily.

**There's a bond between us...nobody can explain...**

Out on a ranch, Mickey rode on the back of Khan along with Mulan; the two of them raced against Tay and Aubs, both of whom were riding two seperate horses. Hercules was flying overhead on Pegasus, while Aladdin and Jasmine watched from atop the Magic Carpet.

**It's a celebration of life...**

Mickey, Dr. Dude, and Essteka held on for dear life as Pocahontas guided her canoe through the roaring rapids of a river.

**And seeing friends again...**

Mickey shook hands with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, pulling him into a warm, brotherly embrace.

**I'll be there for you...**

As Captain America held his hand out, Iron Man stacked his hand on top of Cap's, followed by Thor, Spider Man, and finally, Mickey himself.

**I know you'll be there for me, too...**

**So come on!**

**Welcome, to our fa-mily time,**

**Welcome, to our bro-ther-ly time...**

Papa T took the snap in a pickup football game and dropped back to pass. Spotting Mickey in the end zone, he fired his shot.

**This is our fes-ti-val, you know and**

**Best of all...we're here to share it all...**

Mickey slipped in between two defenders (Baloo and Cap'n Joe) to catch the pass in the end zone. Mickey spiked the ball as Kira raised him up on her shoulders in celebration. Papa T jogged over and reached up to high-five the mouse.

**Remembering good times together...**

**Someone dear to your heart...**

Mickey stood in front of a statue with him standing next to an old friend of his. He smiled and wiped a happy tear from his eye. Someone tapped Mickey on the shoulder; he turned and saw Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and all their friends behind him.

**Finding love, planning a future...**

**Telling stories, and laughing with friends...**

At a restaurant, Mickey finished telling a joke to his friends, causing everyone to laugh along with him.

**Precious moments you'll never forget!**

**This has to be,**

**The most beautiful,**

**The most peaceful place...**

**I've ever been to...**

**It's nothing like...I've ever seen before...**

Mickey sat on the edge of a cliff as he watched the sunrise come up over the river. The sunrise itself looked absolutely beautiful from where he sat.

**When I think how far I've come I can't believe it...**

**Yet I see it...**

**And then, I see family...**

**I see the way we used to be...**

**Come on!**

**Welcome, to our fa-mily time,**

**Welcome, to our bro-ther-ly time...**

At a huge celebration at Disneyland, fireworks and confetti filled the air as a parade processed down Main Street, with Mickey leading the way. All of Mickey's other friends...Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto, Belle, Louis, Kermit, Spider Man, all the authors and artists, and the others...followed behind him, waving to the crowds as they went.

**We're happy, givin' and takin'**

**To the friends we're makin',**

**There's nothin' we won't do...**

**Welcome, to our fa-mily time,**

**Welcome, to our bro-ther-ly time...**

Spider Man waved everyone together at the gates of Disneyland for a huge group picture. Everyone moved in close to get ready for the moment.

**This is our fes-ti-val, you know and**

**Best of all...we're here to share it...**

"JJ's gonna LOVE this one," Spider Man said to himself as he tied webbing to his camera and jumped in front of it with the others as the camera went off.

**We're here to share it all!**

**

* * *

**

Later that evening, Mickey placed the photo of him and his friends on a scrapbook page. Across the bottom, a single caption read,

_"Friends Forever."_

_

* * *

_

_**To the greatest animated icon of all time: thank you, and happy birthday.**_


End file.
